


White Billowing Smoke

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: The Blood is the Life [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the ritual to save Spike doesn't go as it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Billowing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Halloween Challenge over at SB Fag Ends. Lacrimosa's The Way of the Shadow: snake venom (Blood Sacrifice)  
> Note: I'm not sure snakes use up their venom when they bite. It seems like something I learned once but perhaps, like the Golux, I'm just good at making believable things up.

Willow's spell, as enhanced by the Devonshire coven, was taking forever. Buffy supposed that was good – maybe that meant it was safer – but she was bored. She looked down at her arm. At least the swelling was going down. Stupid adder. She'd dropped it after it had bitten her and taken the other instead, which had turned out to be a good idea. Who knew that snakes used up their venom when they bit?

Finally Willow was bringing out the dragon's blood, which was really a nice smelling incense and not blood at all. When she added the dragon's blood, white smoke billowed up, but Willow didn't look upset so maybe she expected that to happen. Willow picked up the smoking potion. She'd told them she had to circle Spike six times. The smoke kept billowing out. Xander started choking a minute or two before Buffy did. She tried waving her hand to move some of the smoke away. Didn't work. Buffy didn't worry too much – Willow had seemed unconcerned after all – until she heard Willow's voice. “Um, Buffy?”


End file.
